The University of Colorado School of Medicine will purchase a cryogenically cooled 1H/13C/15N triple resonance probe (cryoprobe) and associated cryogenic system for use with an existing Varian Inova 600 MHz Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Spectrometer. The system will be purchased with support from the NCRR Shared Instrumentation Grant program and institutional funds provided by the UCHSC Program in Biomolecular Structure. This cryoprobe will be used in the study of biomolecular structures and molecular interactions as part of ongoing NIH funded research programs at UCHSC. Purchase of this probe is required to meet the growing demands of investigators at UCHSC to increase the throughput of NMR data collection and to enable the study of new projects where previously sample solubility and/or availability prohibited structural analysis because of the limiting sensitivity of existing NMR technology. The increased demand results from the continuing expansion of the faculty in several departments within the School of Medicine and from the establishment of an interdepartmental Program in Biomolecular Structure, from planned new recruitments, and increased number of collaborative structural biology projects. The requested cryoprobe will significantly improve the existing resources by increasing data collection capacity and accelerating research in the following projects: Structural analysis of complex oligosaccharides from human cell lines (Bendiak, B.) Structural studies on denatured states of proteins (Bowler, B.) Structural analysis of Dynein motor proteins and coiled-coils (Hodges R.) Molecular basis of alcohol's actions (Jones, D.) Structure and function of IRES RNA sequence in protein translation (Kieft, J.) Mechanism of the phospholipid-dependent signaling by Faciogenital Dysplasia 1 (Kutateladze, T.) Structural analysis of retrotransposition in LINE-1 (Martin, S.) Structure and function of membrane and protein targeting domains (Overduin, M.) Use of NMR spectroscopy in diagnosis of disease and drug toxicology (Serkova, N.)